candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 337/Dreamworld
| moves = 40 | target = 60,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 }} | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *Even though the layout and the number of moves available are exactly the same as in Reality, this level is much harder because it has five colours, compared to only four in Reality. *The limited space at the start can force the player to make matches which will cause Odus to fall over. *There are two long moon strucks. However, the four-layered icing, five-layered icing, and liquorice locks restrict the space for these to be really beneficial. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *It is up to the player's discretion to determine which column is easiest to bring down the ingredients. Layers of icing on the side tend to be the more difficult as there is only one side to clear them. Liquorice locks and icing in the middle tend to be easier. Therefore, on mobile versions, it is possible to continue resetting the board in order to the ingredient to spawn on the column you desire. *Destroy as much icing as possible, especially the one right at the bottom of the ingredient exit (that is the hardest to clear due to it being isolated from the board. Use special candies and their combinations to clear the blockers in the least amount of moves. **Even a simple striped candy can easily take out every single liquorice lock if positioned correctly. *Moon struck happens two times for six moves - a pretty long time compared to other levels. Take advantage of it to create many cascades. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, the Reality counterpart to this level has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies in this level, as compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 120,000 points for two stars and an additional 180,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra colour makes them hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 3,000 points per move120,000 points / 40 moves = 3,000 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,500 points per move180,000 points / 40 moves = 4,500 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 960 points per striped candy has be earned from cascades. Moreover, they will only earn a few hundred points for at least the first ten moves or even more as the blockers heavily restrict the available board space. *An extra colour increases the difficulty of clearing the liquorice locks and icings. Moreover, they heavily reduce available board space required to create special candies and cascades. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for six moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 40 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 30.00%(6 × 2) moves / 40 moves × 100% = 30.00% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the counterpart in Dreamworld. Moreover, the first moon struck may likely be wasted due to the increased difficulty of clearing icings and liquorice locks required to increase available board space to create special candies and cascades. Even these blockers are cleared, it is possible to drop the ingredients without sufficient points being earned. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration of six moves per moon struck. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour and icings negate this advantage. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 337 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 337 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart